cswowmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloading and Installing WowMOD
Downloading and Installing WowMOD The WowMOD zipfile is available for download at cswowmod.com and it contains the compiled .amxx file, all of the necessary support and config files, a quick installation guide and the source code updated as of Feb 2nd, 2008. Installation Instructions The following text comes from the INSTALL file included in wowmod.zip ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WowMOD Installation Instructions ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Step 1. Extract the wowmod.zip file into your Counter-Strike base directory (usually cstrike). The wowmod.amxx file was compiled with the amxx version 1.7 compiler. Step 1. Extract the wowmod.zip file into your Counter-Strike base directory (usually cstrike). The wowmod.amxx file was compiled with the amxx version 1.7 compiler. Step 2. Add one of the following lines to your amxmodx/configs/plugins.ini file - we recommend you use the first version with debugging info turned on, since wowmod is a Huge plugin and likely has more bugs that need to be discovered/killed. ; If you would like debugging info turned on then add this wowmod.amxx debug ; Otherwise add this line to leave debugging info turned off wowmod.amxx Step 3. For amxmodx versions 1.75 or higher modules are automatically loaded, for other versions you must make sure the following modules are uncommented in your amxmod/configs/modules.ini file fun engine fakemeta cstrike mysql Note: mysql needs to be uncommented even if you do not plan to use it Note for Windows Users: You may need to add this to the end of your server.cfg file exec addons/amxmodx/configs/WowMOD/WowMOD.cfg Please report any bugs to admin@cswowmod.com or post at www.cswowmod.com forums. Thanks -K2mia Licensing Info and Credits The following text comes from the CREDITS file included in wowmod.zip Licensing Info You are free to use and modify this plugin to your liking with the following restrictions: a) You cannot altar the header/license/credit info in the sourcecode b) You cannot altar/remove/replace the credits screen defined in the wowmod_info_credits subroutine c) You cannot altar/remove/replace the register_plugin() call in wowmod.sma WowMOD created by K2mia ( Andrew Cowan - admin@cswowmod.com ) WowMOD contains code segments from UWC3, also by K2mia (Andrew Cowan) UWC3 was derived from War3FT, credits for UWC3 and War3FT follow Credits From UWC3 UWC3 is written exclusively for AMX Mod X Ultimate Warcraft3 Dev. Team Small scripting: K2mia ( Andrew Cowan ) < admin@mudconnect.com > Graphics: steve french < garbageweed@hotmail.com > Website Design: Jim Rhoades < jim@radzone.org > str_break() routine provided by BAILOPAN from AMXX0.20 to replace parse() ultimate_decoy() code derived from code for Beyonder superhero (Freecode/Asskicr) some decoy concepts from AMXX forums posts by jjkiller Credits From War3FT Original War3FT Credits Follow: Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne by Pimp Daddy (OoTOAoO) email: PimpDaddy@cinci.rr.com MSN: PimpDaddy@cinci.rr.com Credits to: Spacedude (for War3 MOD) Ludwig Van (for flamethrower) OLO (for spectating rank info) JGHG for the mole code AOLDemandred, AOLLuckyJ for help coding it for steam AOLDemandred for freezetime exploit fix Denkkar for some of his code (ie. STEAM_POWERED) Everyone at amxmod.net for help joecool12321 for various health related fixes Tri Moon for various improvements (No Race, war3menu, etc...) xeroblood for spotting some bugs for me :) bad-at-this for contributing the status bar code used for godmode ( big bad voodoo) kamikaze for help w/testing version before release lui for the delayed ultimate code The following people helped convert the text to German: Walken / Altegarde.com Fire ^^plan.los^^